Light-emitting parts equipped with light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are provided by installing LEDs in a gap formed between two glass sheets, and by sealing the gap with a sealing material. Patent Literature 1 mentioned below describes a light emission structure in which electrodes are formed on the surfaces of two glass sheets and the electrodes are connected to LEDs.